As a rule such clamps consist of two metal half collars one of which is rigidly joined to a wall fastener (for instance by a bolt) and the other one of which is connected to the first by clamping screws passing through radial lugs in the half collars.
The object of the invention is to simplify clamps of this kind, in particular their tightening to the pipe, in order to achieve more convenient and speedy on-site installation. For that purpose the invention relates to a clamp comprising at least one circular metal strip girding the pipe with two ends hooking into each other. This clamp is characterized in that one of the ends has a double elbow forming first one part pointing outside and then a part pointing to the rear, whereas the other strip end extends above the back-folded part, the two overlapping parts being provided with mutual hooking means and with matching openings to pass a tool with which the first end can be folded to the rear around its first elbow to tighten the clamp by means of the tension subsequently exerted on the overlapping end.
The clamp may consist of two half collars and in that event assembly is carried by merely hooking up the corresponding ends of the half collars and by the aforementioned hook-up and tightening means, whereby it is possible to assemble the clamp around the pipe without the need to handle moving and detachable parts that the operator might drop.